<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mineola by fruitfestival</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517379">Mineola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitfestival/pseuds/fruitfestival'>fruitfestival</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mineola [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Connverse - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Road Trip, Wholesome, after future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitfestival/pseuds/fruitfestival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic takes place immediately following the events of Steven Universe Future. From varying points of view, Steven explores freedom, reflection, and the balance of new and old relationships on the road (with a special emphasis on connverse fluff)<br/>Nothing has changed from the original plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Stevonnie/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mineola [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So Far, So Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The very beginning of our story is also the end of the show.<br/>Connie watches Steven leave, Steven has his first few realizations that this is actually happening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Steven</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>♪ "Just a little time. Just a little something that I need. Just a little time. Just a little feeling gaining speed.” <b>♫</b></p>
</blockquote><p>As Steven Universe drove away, tapping his fingers and shaking his leg, he felt a new feeling of very private pride. His therapist had suggested putting together his own playlist for the road, and it was just the push he needed to wane off any thoughts of calling this whole thing off. He chose songs that gave him feelings he wanted to feel, he knew the order they would play in, and that control is what would get him past Delmarva state lines. He’d never made a playlist, and if he had, it would’ve been filled with songs he heard from Greg or his friends. All those songs were saturated with memories and tied to others. Beautiful memories of course, but ones that needed to take the backseat for a while.</p><p>This playlist was a grand total of 25 songs he had come across online, curated with care, brought to fruition with the same loving devotion he felt when gardening. “Except a playlist can’t grow legs and become sentient! Ha! Ha-HA! ha.” He laughed to himself, feeling safe alongside his fears and how unsturdy it felt to make fun of his wound. But alone in the Dondai, it was somehow a lot easier to let go of his need to resolve.</p><p>How did he feel about the Cactus Stevens? Is it weird to joke about it? Is it self-deprecating and harmful? Is it healthy? Each thought came and passed like the road signs. He had them, sat with them for a natural amount of time, and then they were behind him. "It’s okay to ask questions without answering them all at once", he recalled this mantra from his therapist diligently. </p><p>When the next song came on, he felt his heart swell and his body become lighter. Checking quickly that he was not in fact floating, he took a gulp of air and let out the first great big sigh of the trip. Just excitement, just normal and all-consuming anticipation. This was the song he wanted to show Connie when they meet up for breakfast. It was adorable, like her. It cheered him up, like her. And it had all these wonderful other qualities that had nothing to do with her that he loved just as much!</p><p>He giggled thinking of all the references or trivia layered within the song that only she would catch, and wondered how she’d respond to the parts in Japanese. Steven didn’t even notice how his fingers had pushed on the button to roll down the windows. It was all so easy, eyes on the road, mind on the music. Here he was, practicing making meaning for himself. His eyes grew damp. Two or three tears streamed across his cheeks, tickling him, stuffing up his nose, making him smile. “I can’t wait to share my future with you guys,” he promised, glancing quickly at the photo Garnet had taped inside the front of the car before turning the volume up all the way. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>♪ “Though I love it when I'm floating</p>
  <p>It's kind of lonely at the top</p>
  <p>But if we all jump together</p>
  <p>Then we'll go higher</p>
  <p>We'll never stop</p>
  <p>I know I've got to come down</p>
  <p>Put my feet on the ground soon</p>
  <p>But that's okay</p>
  <p>You see, I'm safe in the knowledge</p>
  <p>No matter what, I got my old trampoline” <b>♫</b></p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not So Different After All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gems and their new roommate Greg support each other on their first day as empty-nesters.<br/>Pearl experiences a resurfacing of traits she thought she outgrew.<br/>Steven makes a decision and sticks with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Greg</strong> </span>
</p><p>“Shouldn’t we call? Should we just let him call us? What if he’s hoping we check in first?” Pearl was pacing circles in the kitchen while her fingers tapped along her scrunched up face. It was still early, the light of coming day trying to keep up with her. </p><p>It had been a long time since the other Gems had seen Pearl this way, so stiff and serious and letting herself spiral. Before, Garnet would have stepped in with a plan. Before, Amethyst would have been annoyed at Pearl, or happy to make fun of the situation. “Pearl, we-e-e aren’t gonna do anything! Steven is fine. Let the little man breathe.” These days, Amethyst knew how to balance being mature and having fun. When she was sure Pearl was done worrying out loud, she threw up her arms and fell dramatically to the floor. “I’m gonna lay right here and scare Greg when he comes down to get breakfast. You should try doing something productive too ya know? To get your mind off it!”</p><p>“Pearl. It’s okay to feel worried. What do you want to do?” Garnet offered, her crisp and kind voice stopping Pearl in her orbit. Garnet took off her visor to look a stunned Pearl in the eyes, an uncommon but definitely not unwelcome show of intimacy. She had seen that in this future without Steven, it would be helpful to take up new ways of being vulnerable in order to get through this strange adjustment together. </p><p>Pearl looked up at Garnet slowly, then down at Amethyst. It would be better to drop it, to just keep busy. There was plenty to do, what with Greg’s integration in the living space and classes to prepare. There was plenty of laundry to do too, and Pearl loved to count his shirts that all looked the same and fold them perfect and neat. Sure, he appreciated it less over the years, but humans lose interest in things as quickly as they find it. When Steven was a kid, Pearl would take a towel and use origami to fold it into a different animal each time, but he especially loved the manatees...oh he’d come running when he knew laundry was done, if he wasn’t already waiting by her side, helping her fold and singing, “What animal will we meet? Laundry magic with our clothes, towels, sheets!” 
</p><p>Amethyst's voice caught Pearl by surprise, breaking her out of her domestic daydream. “Helllloo? You okay dude? You’re totally staring at my armpit and it’s making me feel freaky.”</p><p>“I want to call Steven and hear him tell us that everything is fine, that’s all. But he’s probably driving, he’s probably blasting that loud awful music! He really shouldn’t be answering phones while he’s driving… Now that I think of it, he’s never even driven in real, unpredictable traffic before! There are rules you know! It’s not just, don’t crash!”</p><p>When she found that she was spitting Pearl quickly adjusted her posture and refocused her hands to really bring attention to the severity of Steven’s driving situation. “I mean come on, how many other cars are there in all of Beach City? How could we let him go on a road trip with such little experience? And I can’t be the only wondering why the car wash is ONLY a car wash? How has it even lasted this long? I don’t understand why they haven’t at least added a cafe to the place!” With her gaze focused on nothing in particular, she kept up her stance and spoke again in a shrill but steady panic, “It doesn’t make any sense Garnet, there just aren’t enough cars around here to sustain a car-centered business or prepare a safe driver for everything that could be out there waiting for him!” She sucked in as much air as she could through her nose before letting it all out at once in a terribly ungraceful fashion. 

Garnet had asked what she wanted, and it was unbelievable to think nobody else wanted anything themselves! Amethyst was looking up intently, hands folded on her chest like a good schoolchild. Garnet’s three eyes offered more support than she could handle and as soon as Pearl felt another urge to argue that no one else was taking Steven’s absence seriously, it went away. There was no chance to keep this up in the now quiet and grounded atmosphere her friends had managed to create. She felt her nerves begin to settle, and she felt calmer now, but still irritated. </p><p>Amethyst patted the floor next to her encouragingly, to the beat of a “there, there.” Pearl narrowed her eyes and let out a groan, which gave Garnet a reason to offer a big bear hug. But Pearl had already sank to the ground beside Amethyst, eyes closed, resigned to letting go. “Thank you Garnet, but no matter what I want, I think I actually <em>need</em> this. I need to be on the floor. I feel like a floor.” Amethyst approved by way of vigorous head nods, and Garnet nodded once, not really understanding, but satisfied nonetheless. </p><p>"What’s this about the car wash?” Greg croaked, stumbling into his new kitchen for the first time, sleepy, curious, and too unsuspecting. On cue, Amethyst let her shape-shifting arm wrap around Greg’s ankle before he had the chance to blink all the sleep out from his eyes. “AA-ah-AH-AMETHYST!” Shock rose to anger but only for a second, because it was much more natural for Greg to become embarrassed. Pearl snickered, enjoying the shift of attention, pulling herself up from the floor to lean confidently against the fridge as if nothing before had happened. “I guess I need to get better at not falling for your tricks but...could you go a little easy on me for now? I’m still getting used to walking down stairs in the morning.” Greg rubbed his neck, hoping he wasn’t horrible at trying to compromise with his new roommates.</p><p>“Sure dude, my bad. If you want lamer jokes, I’ll just have to be more creative next time.” Amethyst sat up and let out an unrestrained laugh, slapping her hands furiously against her belly then extending the naughty arm around Pearl’s shoulder, getting Pearl to smile gently in return.</p><p>Once the air had cleared, Garnet said simply, “Pearl is worried about Steven.” She pushed her visor back down, effortlessly shifting the mood with her cool, commanding energy.</p><p>“I am NOT,” Pearl argued, her voice beginning to shrill until Amethyst’s honest expression and gentle concern led her to continue instead, chuckling unconvincingly, “sure why we are bringing this up! I was...nervous, yes, but I know he’s going to be just fine, he already is!” she finished with a proud nod.</p><p>Greg didn’t notice the strain in Pearl’s defense, carrying on in his natural way, “It’s okay if you’re worried about him, and it’s okay if you’re not. I told him I'd call him when I woke up, so... if you want, I could put it on speaker.” The Gems slid close to Greg, eyes wide, some of them bearing big toothy grins before he had even finished his sentence. “Well, ha, alright then! Let’s do this!” He let out a very parent-like laugh, like one does when a kid is too excited to hold still or shares an idea with you from their big, wild imagination. Things with the gems were different now. Not perfect. But Greg still couldn’t believe he was living here with these strong, smart, ancient beings he used to fear and envy. He couldn’t believe what time had done to this little corner of Earth by the shore, how the same Gems that thought humans shouldn’t poke around here were now stumbling over their love for a kid. His kid. Their kid.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Steven</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>“This is Steven Universe speaking!” And it was.</p><p>“Schtu-ball! <strong>STEVEN!</strong>” Steven’s heart leapt at the idea that phone conversations from now on might always start with his name wrapped up in the love of people who miss him.</p><p>“Dad! Guys! I’m so glad you called just now, perfect timing, I really need your help.” Amethyst had an urge to pull out her whip or just provide encouragement by yelling, Greg was ready to listen and hear him out if he needed to vent, Garnet was not thrilled about helping out over the phone, Garnet didn't really like phone calls at all actually, and Pearl had already gone over several scenarios with what she felt were appropriate solutions; she could be involved without freaking out, and she could be composed without being emotionless. The Gems and Greg held their breath, waiting for Steven to say the word so they could jump in and try to offer what he needed. None of them had any idea what the problem was going to be, but they each felt prepared in their own way. </p><p>“I need to, well, okay. I need to pee, but there isn’t like, a place to stop for miles? I just pulled over because there aren’t that many cars passing and I found some bushes and- is this wrong?” There was no hearing what Greg was trying to say over the laughter from the Gems.</p><p>"Just use an empty bottle or something Steven!"</p><p>“Am I on speaker? D-a-a-a-d!” he groaned, looking back to see if any cars were coming. “Seriously! I don't have a-I'm not using my reusable water bottle for this. Bathroom stuff is very normal human business! It <em>hurts</em>!” he whined.</p><p>“Steven, lo- Pearl, stop! Steven, look. There’s nothing wrong with peeing outside! I’ve peed outside more than I've peed inside. But you’re not a kid anymore. You have to be careful that no one is around, buddy.They can arrest you for indecent exposure, or worse since you’re eighteen now, depending on where you are. Everyone needs to stop to pee on roadtrips, it's better to coordinate when you stop for gas and stuff. But if you gotta go, you gotta go!” Hearing his dad’s advice was instantly comforting. His little speech had the perfect blend of facts, caution, and rebellious spirit.

</p><p>“Well wouldn’t it be best to avoid unnecessary infractions? He doesn’t want to deal with law enforcement, you can’t afford to deal with the human government, Steven. Steven, can you hear me?” Pearl was loud enough that Steven could tell she took the phone from Greg towards the end of her sentence.</p><p>“I can hear you fine from wherever you’re standing Pearl. And I'm pretty sure Dad can afford anything.” he chuckled at the play on words, having already made up his mind.</p><p>“Yeah Pearl, what a poor choice of words. Heh.” Greg joined in.</p><p>Steven couldn’t help but goof off with his dad, and he felt so close right then, like this was all going down in the house together.</p><p>“Do it man! There’s only two rules in this life and they’re pee on the ground as much as you want, and don’t be stupid about it!” Amethyst laughed.</p><p>“Garnet? What about you, does your future vision show anything I should know before I go for it?” Steven nervously fiddled with his pant pocket, noticing for the first time the odd smell of the place. Poop? Is that poop in the air? A little bit?</p><p>“It says, if you don’t decide soon, the next place you pee will be in your pants.” Garnet was right. It had gotten to that point, and as much fun as discussing crimes with your family was, he really had to commit them.</p><p>“Guys, i’ll call you when I get to the next stop in about thirty minutes, okay? I’m just gonna go for it.”</p><p>“Okay schtu-ball, we love you! Remember, look both ways before you pee! Maybe go into the bush a little. Find a nice tree.”</p><p>“Da-a-a-d. I already found a really good tree. But to be clear, I am going to pee behind the tree, not, like, on it.” Steven looked over his shoulder again, biting down on his lip. “And thank you for the help. I love you guys.”</p><p>“Bye Steven! Be careful about the government, say no to traffic!”</p><p>“You got it, Pearl.”</p><p>“Bye Steven, pee for the ones that can’t.”</p><p>“Will do, Amethyst.”</p><p>“Steven.”</p><p>“Garnet?”</p><p>“I am proud of you.”</p><p>“Ha-uh, thanks. OKAY BYE!” Steven thought the call went well. He was nervous about having nothing to say, or that maybe Greg wasn’t liking the new living arrangements, but everything was good, normal, different while being the same. He could still joke with them about pee, but also learn valuable life lessons. Like that peeing outside is illegal, but breaking the law when you have to pee is sometimes necessary.</p><p>“Okay Steven Criminal, let’s get you some dirt.”</p><p>“Okay that sounds like i’m burying a body.” Steven looked down the road once, guaranteeing privacy once more before peeing.</p><p>Standing there with his pants still down, Steven Universe took this time to look at the green around him and let the chirps of birds and bugs announce themselves. Enjoying how easily he fit in here, but knowing himself and his tendency to get lost in daydream, Steven flicked his own cheek lovingly. It felt good to discipline himself when nobody was around, it felt good to be silly with himself.</p><p>“Alright Universe, you could probably enjoy nature with your pants up, though.” Back at the car, he pulled out the pocket-sized hand sanitizer Connie’s mom had given him for the trip, squeezing out enough for three hands because he liked the smell. It was supposed to smell like “Ocean Sunset”, but the orange goop just smelled good. Giddy from this tiny adventure, one he shared with his family even though they were so far away, Steven decided it was the perfect time to break the plans, break the playlist, and put on something that was more fitting.</p><p>There was this one time when Steven had visited Lars in space and asked if he had ever played music for the Off-Colors. Lars said sometimes, but everyone liked such different genres that it was hard to get a flow going. After they stole Emerald’s ship though, he insisted on playing Sabotage by the Beastie Boys to celebrate their joyride. Now, Steven didn’t steal a powerful foe’s spaceship with a team of space cowboys he assembled on accident. But he had just committed a crime, and he had several accomplices. And he knew this was silly, and he knew it was fine, but he was having so much fun making the ordinary into a great adventure. So he put on the song he Shazamed at a gas station and drove the speed limit nonstop to the next destination. The windows were up to protect from poop smells, but Steven still felt really cool.</p><p>🎶 Get your motor runnin'</p><p>Head out on the highway</p><p>Lookin' for adventure</p><p>And whatever comes our way</p><p>Yeah Darlin' go make it happen</p><p>Take the world in a love embrace</p><p>Fire all of your guns at once</p><p>And explode into space 🎶</p><p>🎶 Like a true nature's child</p><p>We were born, born to be wild</p><p>We can climb so high</p><p>I never wanna die</p><p>Born to be wild</p><p>Born to be wild 🎶</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs used: Born to be Wild Steppenwolf<br/>Song mentioned: Sabotage by the Beastie Boys</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs mentioned: Being Human by Emily King and Trampoline by Kero Kero Bonito</p><p>****This is my first fic ever so I am really nervous and happy to share! Please leave comments or whatever! ^.^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>